Metal-organic frameworks (MOFs) are nanoporous materials that contain high surface areas (>7000 m2g−1) with metal-ion coordination centers linked together with organic bridging ligands. The interest in MOF materials is popular owing to their wide range of applications, including gas storage and separation, drug delivery, gas sensors, catalysis, chromatography, etc. Recently, MOF-derived nanoporous carbon materials have also demonstrated unique porous structures: the MOFs were used as sacrificial templates to create the nanoporous carbon materials and these were reported to have good thermal and chemical stability.
Although MOFs have transpired to be one of the more promising research areas, few studies have been conducted on the application of MOFs to solid-phase microextraction (SPME). In 1990, Arthur and Pawliszyn first proposed the concept of SPME that is nowadays widely used in the analysis for pharmaceutical, food, aromatic, forensic, metallic, biological, and environmental samples. Studies have also been conducted on the fabrication of SPME using MOFs; however, the majority of these conducted studies were physically coated (in-tube SPME) but had limited stability, durability, and reproducibility.